Notre Histoire
by K0K0R0
Summary: Petit fanfic en 3 parties...sur James et Lily...Venez lire, vous verez...
1. Default Chapter

« La vie c'est comme un livre, il y a le début, le milieu et la fin.... »  
  
Chapitre 1 : Début d'une vie  
  
Je me présente, Je m'appelle James Potter, plus connut sous le nom de Corndrue, j'ai des yeux marrons, des cheveux bruns très ébouriffé (ça me donne du style non ?) je suis assez grand, très intelligent et très beau (sans me lancer des fleurs bien sûr)...Je suis aussi attrapeur au Quidditch et capitaine de mon équipe de Gryffondor, et...à oui, je suis beau... (Quoi, j'l'ai déjà dit ?) Bref pour dire que tout les élèves me vénéraient, moi et mes amis...Et oui, nous sommes les Maraudeurs, le quatuor de choc ! Personne, je dis bien personne ne pouvaient pas nous connaître, partout on nous allions, nous étions les Star avec un grand S majuscule...  
Passons au présentation...Tout d'abord Peter Pettigrew, alias Queuedver, plutôt petit, rond là ou il faut, pas vraiment intelligent mais c'est le protégé du groupe...Puis, Remus Lupin, alias Lunard...il était de taille normal, les cheveux châtains clair, les yeux bleu gris, c'était le philosophe du groupe, à chaque fois, il sortait un ou deux proverbes au passage, et tirait toujours des leçons mais pourtant, c'était le premier à vouloir faire des blagues... Enfin, Sirius Black, alias Patmol, avec des yeux bleu nuits, les cheveux noir assez long mais pas trop, il était aussi intelligent que moi...et aussi farceur...le comique du groupe... avec lui, les situations les plus graves devenaient le plus beau fou rire de votre vie...et il était tout comme moi un véritable Dom Juan...Je changeais de p'tite amies toute les semaines...Je n'avais jamais connu un véritable amour...Croyez vous au coup de foudre ? Moi oui, car j'en ai eu un...c'était le 1er Septembre 1975 lors de notre 5ème année...Je vous raconte ? (Bande de p'tit curieux...)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Donc, c'était le 1er Septembre 1975, mes amis et moi retournions à Poudlard pour notre 5ème année... Nous étions dans le Poudlard Express, près pour le départ (il était 10h45) Sirius lisait le Chicaneur, Peter se goinfrait de chocogrenouille, Remus lisait un énorme bouquins...et moi, je regardais pas la fenêtre...J'était comme qui dirait perdu dans mes pensées...quand soudainement, une chose, plutôt, une personne fit son entrée dans ma vie à tout jamais...Elle avait de long cheveux auburn, et des yeux vert émeraude...elle devait avoir une demie tête de moins que moi, mais cela la rendait encore plus magnifique à mes yeux...elle semblait fragile, douce, et attentionné...j'entendit mes compagnons murmurer des phrases :  
  
-Remus, j'crois qu'il est mort....disait Sirius  
  
-Non, il est juste hypnotisé par quelque chose, ou quelqu'un ! analysa Remus. Je me retournai vers mes amis.  
  
-Les mecs, pincez-moi, je rêve, je viens de voir un ange....dis-je. Ailllleuuu....criais-je. En effet, Sirius venait de me pincez. Mais pourquoi à tu fait ça ?  
  
-Bah, ta dis « Pincez-moi »...alors, moi je pince !  
  
-Heu...Patmol , je crois que James faisait une métaphore...Et, l'ange en question s'appelle Lily Evans...elle est dans notre classe depuis notre première année...  
  
-Bah pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas remarquer plutôt ? demandais-je  
  
-Peut être à cause de toutes ses glousseuse qui nous pompe l'air...dit Sirius avec un large sourire.  
  
-Oui, mais vous êtes les premiers à en profiter...dit Remus  
  
Je me retournai vers la fenêtre, elle n'était plus là...déçu, je me mêlais à la conversation avec mes amis sur les pronostics des chanceux qui auront la chance de bénéficier de notre première blague...  
L'année commença enfin...Depuis le 1er Septembre, elle me hantait l'esprit, à chaque fois que j'allais quelque part, je l'a voyait...Alors, sous les conseilles de mes amis, j'entreprit de réagir, de faire quelque chose, de faire tous pour sortir avec MON ange...je faisait donc des blagues pour me faire remarquer...Je me suis fait remarquer, c'est vrai, elle me portait plus d'attention mais pas dans le bon sens du terme...elle semblait détester ces blagues à chaque fois que je lui demandait de sortir avec moi, elle me rejetait...comme si j'était rien, comme si je ne signifiait rien pour elle...Et un jour... :  
  
-Potter, Tu crois que tu as l'air drôle de faire des blagues à tous ceux que tu déteste, de t'ébouriffé les cheveux, de jouer avec ton stupide vif d'or mais en réalité... c'est vraiment stupide... ...Sache, que le jour ou ta tête aura dégonflée et que ton alter ego diminué, alors, seulement ce jour là je te laisserai une chance...  
  
Alors, elle voulait que je change...alors, si c'est ce qu'elle veut je changerai...pourvu qu'elle me donne une chance...une seule chance d'exprimer mon amour pour elle...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pendant toute la 6ème année, j'ai fait des efforts considérable pour lui plaire....et ça marchait...elle était moins froide avec moi, elle était beaucoup plus « attiré » par ma nouvelle personne...Et c'est vrai...Je me sentais beaucoup mieux plus moi-même...Avec Lily on était même devenu proche...est-ce possible ? Oui, ça l'ai...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mais, ma vie, mon bonheur commença le soir du bal d'Halloween...Ce soir là, Lily était ma cavalière...elle était magnifique dans sa robe blanche, on aurait dit un ange, MON ange...on dansait depuis déjà 2 min...je pouvais sentir son odeur, sa peau si douce, si crémeuse contre moi...On dansaient en silence...se laissant bercer par la musique...  
  
-Tu sais James...Depuis le début de notre 6ème année, tu as vraiment changé...Pourquoi ? demanda Lily.  
  
-Tu sais, si j'ai changé...c'était pour te plaire...je sais que c'est ridicule...mais dès que j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi, j'ai cru voir un ange...un ange tombé du ciel, un ange que j'aimerai toute ma vie...Tu sais, tu nr cessait de me rejeter...mais pourtant, mon amour pour toi grandissait...Je prit son menton, l'obligeant à me regarder...elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Lily Je t'aime  
  
Elle ne me répondu même pas, mais à la place elle m'embrassa, c'était un baiser tendre, passionné et magnifique, c'était la première fois que je ressentais ça...Dès lors j'ai su que je serai l'homme qui partagerai sa vie...qui serait à ses côtés pour le meilleur et pour le pire...Parce que nous nous aimons plus fort que tout...rien ne pouvait rivaliser...  
Ma vie était tracé...Ma vie serait avec elle...mon amour, mon ange, Lily Evans....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
à suivre....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dite moi ce que vous en penser...  
  
Et Postez des reviews...  
  
Sirius69 


	2. Au milieu de notre amour il y avait

Chapitre 2 : Au milieu de notre amour, il y avait....  
  
J'étais au beau milieu d'un rêve, je rêvais...Dans quelques jours, je m'appellerai Lily Potter, c'était mon rêve...Et oui, j'allais me marier, James m'avait demandé en mariage...Vous voulez plus de détails ?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
C'était la fin de notre, 7ème année, on venait de terminer les épreuve d'aspic, dans la tour de Gryffondor, la fête battait son plein...James et moi étions sur les canapé devant le feu, dans les bras l'un de l'autre...Il me murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui me fit sourire...Il se leva et je le suivit....  
  
On était à présent près du lac de Poudlard des milliers d'étoiles brilait au dessus de os têtes...  
  
-On danse ? me demanda James  
  
-Avec plaisir...dis-je  
  
On dansait lentement mais sûrement...Le clair de lune nous éclairait, je pouvais sentir sa chaleur, son corps bien formé (grâce au quidditch) son parfum...Tout en lui me plaisait...maintenant je le savais, je l'aimais...James commença à fredonner une musique...je mis ma tête sur ses épaules et me faisait bercer par mon prince charmant....Quand James arrêta de chanter, il relâcha son étreinte et me regarda droit dans les yeux...  
  
-Je vous aimes Lily Evans...dit il  
  
-Mais, moi aussi messire James Potter....  
  
A ce moment là, James se baissa, s'agenouilla devant moi....  
  
-Mais, James relève toi je t'en prie...suppliai-je  
  
-Non, d'abord il faut que je fasse quelque chose...  
  
Il sortit de sa poche une boite en velours bleue...à ce moment, je compris où il voulait en venir, je plaquai ma main devant ma bouche, c'est incroyable....  
  
-Lily Evans, veux tu m'épouser ? demanda t'il  
  
-Bien sûr que je veux...  
  
Sur ce, il passa une magnifique bague à mon annuaire gauche...il se leva et m'embrassa tendrement...à ce moment rien, absolument rien de pouvait gâcher mon bonheur...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ca y'ai, le jour J arriva...J'était dans ma chambre en train de courir dans tous les sens...même ma mère et mes amis n'arrivaient pas à me calmer....Le mariage se déroulerait dans le manoir des Potter...Elle était très spacieuse idéal pour un mariage....Le matin était prévu le mariage moldue et l'après midi le mariage sorcier...  
  
Après 10 min de « expire,inspire » je me calmai, je me regardai dans la glace pendant que ma mère me coiffait, j'admirai ma robe, assez simple avec de la soie un peu partout, ça la rendait gracieuse....Une fois prête, je regardai l'heure...  
  
-Ahhahaha, ça commence dans 10 minutes...  
  
-Lily, calme toi, on va aller en bas et toi, n'oublie pas d'expirer, d'inspirer...me dit ma meilleur amie.  
  
-Ok...merci...souhaiter moi bonne chance...  
  
-Lily, merde...dirent les filles  
  
Après 10 minutes de réflexion, je me décidai de desendre, je pouvais entendre la musique.... J'arrivai devant les portes menant au jardin...elles s'ouvrirent...tous les invités étaient assis, et me fixaient...devant l'autel, je pouvais voir mes demoiselles d'honneur, Sirius qui était le témoin de James et...  
  
-James...soupirai-je  
  
Comme il était beau avec son costard...un vrai gentleman...il me murmura un je t'aime, je lui répondu à mon tour...  
  
Nous fîmes nos vœux...Pour les meilleur et pour le pire....Maintenant, j'étais Mme Lili Evans Potter...J'étais au comble du bonheur...  
  
Nous allâmes à Miami pour notre lune de miel...Une île de rêve...Nous passâmes une semaine magnifique...mais nous fûmes dérangé par un certain homme aux cheveux noir et aux yeux bleu nuit accompagnée de deux autres compagnons...Et oui, les autres maraudeurs s'étaient inviter tous seul...mais malgré cela nous passâmes quand même une 2ème semaine drôle en rebondissement, il y avait Sirius pour ça....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
à suivre...  
  
Merci de postez des reviews...  
  
Sirius69 


	3. Jusqu'à la fin, on s'est aimé

Chapitre 3 : jusqu'à la fin on s'est aimé...  
  
Point de vue de Lily :  
  
Ce la faisait déjà un an que nous étions marié...on avait acheter une maison à Godric's Hollow...et tous les trois, oui, j'ai bien dit tous les trois fêtions le premier anniversaire de notre projéniture...  
  
Et oui, 1 ans de cela, j'accouchai d'un magnifique bébé, que nous avions baptisé Harry Potter...  
  
J'étais en train de m'être le gaâteau (que j'avais confectionner moi-même) dans le four, cuisson pendant 45 minutes...James était dans la salle de bain en train de se battre avec son fils...Il faut dire qu'Harry ne ce laissait pas faire...tout comme son père de vraie tête de mule...Mais c'était tellement trognon... Je me dirigeai vers les hommes de ma vie....  
  
Point de vue de James :  
  
Je vis ma femme approcher...Elle n'avait pas changé...elle était toujours l'ange que j'avais vu dans la gare...comme je l'aimais...oui, comme je les aimais, elle et mon fils...  
  
-Quoi ? me demanda Lily  
  
-Rien je me disais juste que notre fils avait hérité de tes beaux yeux...dis- je  
  
-Oui, mais il a hérité de ton caractère...  
  
Je lui souris...c'est vrai...Harry était aussi beau que sa mère et aussi têtu que moi...  
  
Je sortit de la salle de bain me séchant les cheveux...pendant que Lily habillais Harry...Je les attendit dans le salon...regardant les informations...Et oui, ses temps ci, étaient sombre...le mage noir Voldmort rôdait...à la recherche de nouveaux adeptes de la magie noire...J'avais peur...peur pour ma famille...Voldmort avait et a toujours une dent contre la famille des Potter...Le nuage de la mort planait au dessus de notre tête à tous les trois....Mais, t'en que je vivrai...il ne leur sera fait aucun mal...  
  
-Que fait tu ? me demanda Lily en tenant Harry dans ses bras  
  
-Je me disais à quel point j'ai de la chance...de t'avoir toi et Harry...  
  
-Mais nous aussi avons de la chance d'avoir un homme comme toi....  
  
On s'embrassa...Mais Harry émit un p'tit grognement...  
  
-J'crois que ton fils est jaloux tout comme son père...  
  
-Mais il a raison, tu es unique...  
  
Et tout d'un coup, les lumières s'éteignirent, se r'allumèrent, d'éteignirent, se rallumèrent...Affolé, j'allai regarder à la fenêtre...c'était lui....  
  
-Lily, emmène Harry en haut, c'est lui !!! criai-je  
  
-Mais James...dit elle affolée à son tour.  
  
-Fais ce que je vous dit, je le retiens...  
  
-Je t'aime...me souffla Lily  
  
Point de vue de Lily :  
  
Je montai les escalier le plus vite possible...J'entendais les armoires se casser....James se battait...il nous protégeai....J'entendit un rire diablique...  
  
-Non ! murmurai-je...Je stoppa ma marche et me retourna...je vit un éclair vert...puis plus rien...non...il ...il l'a tué...réalisant que Voldemort montait les marches, je me dépêchai de monter... Une fois arriver dans la chambre je fermai la porte...je sentais un coup de froid...il était là...derrière moi...  
  
-Donne-moi l'enfant....dit une voix glacial  
  
-Non, ne touchez pas à n seul cheveux d'Harry...  
  
-Rend toi...tu ne peux rien contre moi...  
  
-Non ! criai-je en posant Harry au sol derrière moi. Je me mis devant lui et prit ma baguette.  
  
-Tu veux jouer à ça...très bien...Avada Kedavra...  
  
J'apperçu des yeux rouge...une lumière verte se dirigea vers moi...non...trop tard...j'allais rejoindre mon amour...mes qu'adviendra t'il d'Harry...je sais qu'il ne risqua rien...car c'était l'élu...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily et James étaient donc mort...assassiné par Voldemort...Harry avait fait mal....très mal à Voldemort...A présent Voldemort n'avait presque plus de pouvoir...il était faible...Mais à quel prix ? D'accord...ça sauve la vie de plusieurs personne, le temps que le seigneur des ténèbres se remette de cet affront...Harry était à présent seul, orphelin...marqué par une cicatrice sur son front...et marqué d'un amour dans son cœur, un amour que ses parents avaient protéger jusqu'à leur dernier souffle....  
  
Dans la cuisine, on entendit un petit clic...Je gâteau était prêt...mais personne ne va le manger à présent...Qui aurait le cœur à manger un gâteau ? alors que plus rien ne serait comme avant...En un peu plus d'une demie heure, trois vies fut brisé, à tous jamais...rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant...l'odeur des fleurs ressemblera à celle des cendres, les chants des oiseaux ressembleront à des cris de douleur...  
  
Une seule personne fera la différence dans ce bas monde...l'espoir de tout un monde repose sur un seul garçon...Le Survivant...Celui qui est née de parents qui par trois on tenté de renverser celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom...cet enfant naîtra à la du septième mois...Harry Potter...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FIN  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bon, je sais, ça fait un peu trop...  
  
Donnez moi votre avis sur ce fic...SVP  
  
Sirus69 


End file.
